


Hate You

by Yutaemin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, But not too short, Exhibitionism, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Online Dating, Roommates, Sexting, Slightly - Freeform, Texting, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutaemin/pseuds/Yutaemin
Summary: When People say it's easy to hate and difficult to love they're right. Hyunjin had to find this out on his own.。Or in which Hyunjin and Jisung seem to hate each other to death, but a shady dating app had something else in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Days and days of school passed by. Before Hyunjin could even think, summer holidays approached. 

The sun was shining hot outside and Hyunjin was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, affected by the heat. He opened a button of his white blouse and swiped his hair back in an attempt to cool down. It was already starting to stick to his forehead. 

He was minding his own business, thinking about nothing in particular. Exactly then, he heard the door opening and someone familiar entered the kitchen. 

It was Jisung, one of Hyunjins two roommates. Hyunjin watched him as he walked by him, not even attempting to glance at him once. How cold. It's not like the older wasn't used to this though.

Ever since Jisung moved in with him and Seungmin they rarely spoke. If they did though, it often ended in a heated argument. Seungmin introduced him as an old friend back then. He was so damn sure that a friendship could bloom between those two, but his thoughts turned out to be untrue. 

The two men were comparable to fire and water. Unfitting and only hurting each other over and over.

Without saying a word, Jisung opened the door of the refrigerator and took out a cold drink. He drank some of it before taking it to his room, or at least Hyunjin assumed. He wouldn't ask due to obvious reasons though.

The door slammed shut, leaving the dark-haired boy on his own once again. Great, just as he thought the day couldn't get any worse. 

Hyunjin leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Before he could sink deeper into any daydream though he heard a nasal voice calling for him.

"Hyunjin!" Seungmin approached him, his phone in his hand. "Look what I got here!"

Excited, he showed Hyunjin what exactly was on his phone. It seemed like an app, the background held in a simple white and the header painted in a warm pink. On it, the title **CupidMatch** stood in a big, lovely font. 

Hyunjin sighed. He already knew where this was heading. 

"I figured you seemed to be lonely so I found something for you" a smirk formed on his lips. "It's a dating app and guess what? It's completely anonymous!" 

Seungmin got on and on about the app. He already started showing him all the different functions and even how to set up a profile. 

Hyunjin meanwhile didn't even discuss any further. He figured that if he did he would end up downloading the application anyways. Seungmins persuading skills were no joke. 

"Trust me it is good. Those guys will most definitely only go after personality, not your looks." Seungmin added as he sends Hyunjin a link which leads him to the app store. He overlooked the description one last time. Then finally, after much doubt and hesitation, he tapped the download button. 

But was this a good idea after all? 

As it finished installing, he opened it and made himself a profile. Seungmin watched him over his shoulder, excited about what he was doing. 

_PrinceJinnie_ seemed to be fitting enough as an username, Hyunjin thought.

"And now?" Hyunjin asked after finishing. 

"You either wait or search for someone yourself." Seungmin flashed him a cheeky wink. "Good luck Playboy."

And with this, he left again. Hyunjin locked his phone, deciding to wait. He was still rather unfamiliar with the system and sort of anxious too. Not only this, no, he also thought it was complete bullshit. He didn't need anyone. Besides online dating was unreliable anyway, wasn't it? 

Hyunjin got up after what felt like ages. He walked to his own room. The three all had a single bedroom, for which the dark-haired boy was grateful. He couldn't stand if his roommate turned out to be Jisung. Even though he was sure he could've talked Seungmin out of it. He knew about their tensions, almost everyone did after all.

As Hyunjin stood in front of his room's door though, he could hear steps inside. Some loud rummaging sounds followed. He didn't think too much of it at first, guessing that Seungmin left his charger in his room again. He opened the door gently and... 

There was Jisung, on his knees. He examined his wardrobe as if it was his own. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hyunjin leaned on the doorframe, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well, what does it look like?" The younger didn't even bother pausing what he was doing. "I'm searching for my shirt."

"And what should your shirt do in my room?"

"I'm sure you took it from the laundry by accident... or not. I don't know." He shrugged. "But I want it back. Now."

Jisung stood up and crossed his arms. He was now looking into the older's eyes, his gaze penetrating and pressing. 

He felt a familiar heat in his chest. It was his anger rising, indicating that it wouldn't be long anymore until he snapped. Hyunjin let out a deep sigh. Right now, he wasn't in the mood for escalation. 

He proceeded by walking right to his closet and turning it inside out. Soon he finally found the piece of clothing that belonged to Jisung.

"Here." With a slight punch, the elder pressed the shirt onto Jisungs chest. "Now take it and leave before I kick your damn ass." 

And so he did, sticking out his tongue in the process. Hyunjin laughed and shook his head. What a fucking brat. 

Hyunjin sat down on his bed as if nothing happened and plugged in his charger. This was already everyday life for the boy. 

After doing so he unlocked the cellphone once again. Before he knew he was checking his CupidMatch account once again, but there was still nothing. Not to his surprise though, he already understood that this wouldn't lead anywhere.

What he didn't know though is, that it wouldn't be long though until this changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter of my fic! Hope it was good until now. 
> 
> Now, I know it's still pretty short, but I already got all the chapter planned out, written and edited. That means you can except an Update everyday, whoo! 
> 
> I appreciate every kind of feedback and will squeal over every kudos and comment. Don't be shy, I don't usually bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin was currently watching, or more like skipping through some videos on YouTube before a knock on his door caught his attention.

"Hyunjin?" He looked up to see Seungmin looking through a small cleavage from the door. "Let's go and eat something together. I don't want you to isolate yourself too much, it's holidays after all!"

Hyunjin blinked one, two times before already giving in with a sigh. He nodded as an answer before getting out of the bed to get himself ready.

~~

Hyunjin regretted it.

He regretted agreeing to this. If the boy knew that _he_ was going to come too, he would've rather stayed at home and go through the torture called boredom. This right here was much worse than that after all.

From the looks of it, Jisung wasn't too impressed too.

They hadn't even spoken a word to each other as they sat down in the restaurant which was looking rather cheap. Still, the tension was pulling on Hyunjin. He already felt like exploding and yet nothing in particular even happened.

The two of them sat opposite of each other. For most of the time, they gazed deep into each other's eyes as if they wanted to devour each other.

Ah, Hyunjin thought while he licked his lips without even realizing. I hate him so much.

"Uhh excuse me?" Seungmin interrupted. He let out a harrumph before continuing. "Could you two please get a room? We're in public."

The youngest laughed, but the other two didn't look so pleased with his joke.

"Huh?" Jisung replied, offended and cringing. "I'd rather not."

Hyunjin snorted. "Glad we at least agree for one thing."

Then, finally, after what felt like an eternity, the waitress came and interrupted them. She did before they could begin to argue any further.

The young lady had a tiny notebook in her hands, ready to take their orders.

"I'll just take a Coke," Hyunjin said, craving to get out of here as quick as possible. He tried his hardest to put on a fake smile. "Thanks."

Jisung soon followed him with Pepsi and Seungmin ordered nothing at all. He already suspected what was going o-

"You really prefer Coke over Pepsi?" Han suddenly blurted out.

There we go again.

"What? Of course?" Hyunjin began to feel an ominous heat in his chest area again. "Coke tastes good, Pepsi like trash."

Hyunjin shrugged. He could see Jisungs teeth grinding, ready to fight back.

"Pepsi is so much sweeter than coke and way better too so fuck off dumbass!" Jisung tightened his fists underneath the table.

Their childish argument went back and forward, getting louder and louder with every second that passed. Soon though, Seungmin finally concluded it was enough.

"They both taste the same so stop arguing about it already!" Disappointed in his two roommates, he sighed. "Come on let's go home. This is leading nowhere."

And with this Seungmin dragged the two of them back home after paying.

~~

Seungmin thought it would finally settle once they got home, but oh boy was he wrong.

"People who prefer Pepsi disgust me!"

In fact, it got worse. The youngest even begun to worry that they would start to get physical with each other. It was only natural after watching the way they basically growled.

"You two." Seungmin interrupted again. "Calm down. It's not worth arguing about wh-"

"Then fucking move out! It would be best for both of us!" Jisung yelled, leaving both Hyunjin and Seungmin wide-eyed.

A short, uncomfortable silence followed soon. You could start to hear everyone's uneven breaths.

"Fine." Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair. He was upset. "If it makes you happy."

And with this, he left to his room again. Jisung soon did the same and left a frustrated and despaired Seungmin alone in the living room.

~~

Hyunjin laid down on his bed, repeating what happened. He played through the scenario over and over again.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, even if it came out of Jisungs mouth, the Jisung he said he hated. But why does his heart still feel like it was dying? Corded up with a thousand thick threats?

Hyunjin buried his face into his pillow and yelled. The noise got muffled to his pleasure.

All that nonsense because of a simple drink. It was childish, even he saw it.

And he had to admit that maybe, just maybe he did in fact overreact. He wouldn't move out. Hyunjin hadn't even planned that in any way, he was way too poor for that after all.

And poor Seungmin. He hadn't done anything and yet he is always been dragged into their immature debates in some way. When will this stupidity finally stop?

Hyunjin took his phone from his bedside. He figured he should rather get his mind somewhere else before he might go insane. He unlocked his phone and was caught by surprise.

Hyunjin was shocked to see a notification from CupidMatch.

1 New message from HnSquirrel it said.

Hyunjin didn't wait long. Pushed by his curiosity, he opened it.

_ **HnSquirrel** _  
_Hey :) I saw your profile and thought I'd drop by to say hi. _

Hyunjin read the text. It was held simple and didn't imply too much at first. He didn't want to reply.

He didn't want to reply, that's what his pride told him. However, some part of him just couldn't resist. Hyunjin was curious, so why not give it a go?

_ **PrinceJinnie** _  
_Lol hi. I'm rather surprised that anyone actually texted me haha_

_**HnSquirrel**  
Haha yeah, I feel you. So, How did you get the idea to make an CupidMatch account? _

_**PrinceJinnie**  
My roommate forced me._

_**HnSquirrel**  
Oh really? What a coincidence because same actually... he said I was too lonely and stuff like wtf_

_**PrinceJinnie**  
Wow then our roommates really are alike lol_

_**HnSquirrel**  
So how did you get to text me? Do I seem that interesting? ;)_

_**PrinceJinnie**  
But you texted me first?_

_**HnSquirrel**  
It was a test stupid! You're attentive :D_

Hyunjin had to laugh in the first time for days. This guy did in fact seem like a lot of fun.

He had no idea who the face behind this account was, but he could tell that that guy was adorable. He of course was aware that this was the concept behind that application, getting to know the person first instead of their looks. It was kind of genius if you thought about it.

For someone who didn't think too much about dating apps, Hyunjin was immersed in chatting with the stranger whose username was HnSquirrel.

As for Han Jisung, he did the same in his room. Through an app called CupidMatch, he talked to someone. He was as happy as Hyunjin as he joked around and flirted with the "Stranger" until midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I see you still continue to read this hohoho.
> 
> The first chapter already got lots of support, wow. You'll probably hear this a lot from me, but thank you. I mean it. 
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since Hyunjin got a message from a stranger from the dating app. Hyunjin hardly could stop chatting with that guy. He almost, no, definitely had to say that he's cute.

There was not a single time where Hyunjin got through without a compliment. He had to admit, he kind of liked the attention.

**_HnSquirrel_ **  
_Oh my God, Are you even aware of how cute you are?_

_**PrinceJinnie**_  
_I'm not I'm a dumbass_

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_Sure. You're my dumbass_

Hyunjin's heart skipped a beat and he chuckled. The boy's face got red, something that wasn't rare when texting with that mysterious guy. He wanted to text him more, even see him already.

"Jisung? Hyunjin? Dinner is here!"

Seungmin called them and with a sigh, Hyunjin put his phone away. Hyunjin made his way to the kitchen. Both of his roommates were already there, Jisung staring almost non-stop at his phone.

He sat down and immediately began eating. Again, Hyunjin ignored Jisung and only talked to Seungmin.

Even though it seemed like Jisung wouldn't even try to answer anyways. He was way too immersed in his phone.

"Um..." Seungmin then looked at Jisung in a moment of silence, obviously kind of offended. "Could you put your phone away?"

Jisung sighed. "He doesn't text back..."

"Who?" Hyunjin looked at Jisung after what felt like ages.

Jisung then put his phone back into his pocket. "No one."

And with this strange statement, he finally started to eat with the others.

However, this whole situation was still strange to Hyunjin. Who is that person he texts? Does he have a crush? Or, oh no don't tell him he's got a boyfriend?

But why did he even care in the first place? It's none of his business.

He shrugged off the question in his head and concentrated on the fresh take-out food for now.

~~

Hyunjin suddenly woke up. Outside, it was almost pitch black, not one single star in the sky.

He took a look at his phone. The unexcpected brighness of his screen made him squint, yet he could still see the time.

2 am.

The presumably 'short' nap wasn't a very good idea after all. He seemed to sleep through the whole day. It felt weird, yet it wasn't Hyunjin's first time.

What he also noticed though, was the familiar icon of the dating app. He couldn't help but to smile. Hyunjin already knew who had messaged him, he didn't even need to look at the name.

**_HnSquirrel_ **  
_Jinnie I can't sleep :(_

Hyunjin chuckled, but was also a bit worried as he read that the other boy was awake too.

_**PrinceJinnie** _  
_Aww, what's up?_

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_I'm just not tired you know. Got a lot on my mind. Also, I'm kind of horny but that's not important-_

Hyunjin froze. He couldn't process what he read. Where did the adorable and innocent boy from yesterday go? This had to be a prank.

Yet Hyunjin thought about it. Just the idea of doing something like that with someone like him. He was curious and kind of turned on.

Fuck it Hyunjin thought.

**_PrinceJinnie_**  
_Are you for real?_

**_HnSquirrel_**  
_Yeah. I'm kinda craving you right now._

_**HnSquirrel**  
I hope that didn't came off as weird._

The dark-haired boy swallowed. It didn't came off as weird as the other boy suspected. It was unexpected to say at least.

But despite all that, Hyunjin still felt that familiar heat spread through his body. It felt close to a fever, but it was way better than that.

_ **PrinceJinnie** _  
_No no. I feel the same. Say, What would you do if I was with you right now?_

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_Hmm good question but..._

_ **HnSquirrel** _   
_ I'd want your hands to roam all over my body. I'd want you to start with my upper body. I'm sensitive you know? So I'd love you playing with my nipples. I wouldn't hold back for you, moaning and whining as you slowly got down to reach between my legs._

Hyunjin took his time with himself. He let his hands wander underneath his shirt, not even bothering to take it off yet.

How did he even look? All this was uncertain to Hyunjin, yet, it all turned him on like crazy. His right hand slid down, now palming himself over his sweats.

_**PrinceJinnie**_  
_Oh god you don't even know how hard I am right now. Please, go on._

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_I want you to leave kisses all over my naked body, I want you to tease me all night until I can't take it anymore. I'd be a crying mess, begging for your dick._

_ **HnSquirrel** _  
_Are you touching yourself too?  
_

Hyunjin lost all of his self-control. The boy swiftly stripped out of both, his sweats and underwear. His patience disappeared and was replaced by want.

Yet, he still tried his best to get himself together. After all, he wanted to enjoy this. Hyunjin gently grabbed his hard-on and started to stroke slowly.

**_PrinceJinnie_ **  
_Fuck. I'd do all of that for you._

_**PrinceJinnie**  
And yes, yes I am_

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_Good. Fingering myself right now. Can't stop thinking about you pinning me into the matress and fucking me senseless._

** _PrinceJinnie_ **  
_God how badly I wish I could be with you right now. I want to make you scream until you come hard all over yourself, wanna make a mess out of this cutie._

Hyunjin picked up the pace. His big hand was now working non-stop on his aching cock, but it still felt like it wasn't enough.

A delicious mixture of little moans, whines and groans was echoing in his room. The walls were thin so he had to be careful.

He embraced all the fantasies of the other in his head. All imaginable positions, possibilities, Fuck. Hyunjin felt himself getting close.

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_Fuck, won't last any longer_

_ **PrinceJinnie** _  
_Me too. Go on and come for me._

With a groan, Hyunjin threw his head back. It wasn't long until stripes of white were spilling all over his hand and stomach.

"J-Jisung!" Was what left his mouth as he reached his orgasm.

What?

Hyunjin didn't realize at first, in fact, it was only once he came down from his high when he noticed what came out from his own mouth.

Aware of the fact tho who this name belongs, he held a hand in front of his mouth. He didn't just-

Hyunjin's phone buzzed again.

_**HnSquirrel**_  
［**Image attached**］_it's your fault_

A picture of his hand being covered in his own cum. It was of course very erotic to Hyunjin, but then another last message followed.

_**HnSquirrel**_  
_I hate you~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've come to the end of this chapter~  
Hope you enjoyed. It's the first time I actually published something nsfw for real, haha.
> 
> In the next chaper things will get a little bit spicy finally, so I'd be happy if you're looking forward to it! I'm gonna see if I can maybe post it today already. 
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please leave some kudos! Things like that make me really happy and give me lots of motivation. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

It was unusual, but Hyunjin recovered rather fast from what happened. The two lovebirds were still texting and the slip of the tongue as he called it, was long forgotten.

It was the same as it was before, only now with some steamy stuff added. All this and he still didn't know how the other looked. Hyunjin of course was curious, but he didn't want to push the other.

Besides, it didn't matter. Hyunjin had to lie if he said he didn't develope a crush on that boy. 

What changed though was, that it was unusually quiet between him and Jisung. After one entire week, no words or even stares. It's like they forgot about each others existence.

It strangely felt like something was missing. It may be good that there were less arguments, yes, but avoiding each other wouldn't solve anything as well.

Leave it to Seungmin to solve every childish conflict. 

"You!" Seungmin stood in front of the door to Hyunjin's room. He pointed at the poor boy who was caught off-guard. "Come with me, now." 

With this, he grabbed the olders hand and stomped to the kitchen. Hyunjin was being helplessly dragged along. 

A surprise was waiting there and of course it had to be Jisung. The blonde boy stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. As soon as he saw Hyunjin, he rolled his eyes with a deep sigh. 

"Great. And now-" Seungmin placed the taller boy in front of Jisung. His hand was still held in his own, so he wouldn't even try to run away. "-Apologize." 

As expected, easier said than done. The room felt hot all of the sudden as a long Awkward silence spread. Wonderful. 

But then, Jisung held out his hand.

"Sorry I guess?"

Hyunjin only stared at the hand in front of him for a good minute. His pride told him to decline, but his heart told him the opposite. 

He would've never imagined that he'd ever do this, nor would he have to be in this situation in the first place. Here Hyunjin was though, an impatient Jisung waiting for his answer as he took his time over a decision as stupid as this. 

And yes, of course Hyunjin had to do the right thing in order to make everything at least a tiny bit better. 

Hyunjin took his hand.

It felt shaky, kind of awkward too as he held it. Hyunjin swallowed. Something felt off, but at the same time everything felt right. 

"A-alright, that's enough I guess." Not long after, Jisung broke the handshake. Hyunjin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before looking into the younger's face.

And Hyunjin wasn't sure if he imagined it, but he was certain that for the tiniest moment, he could see a slight smile form on Jisung's lips. The blonde-haired boy though, didn't even gave him any time to question it as he escaped to his room again. 

"See," Seungmin then began. A wide, satisfied smile formed on his face. "Wasn't that hard, was it?" 

"Oh trust me it was."

~~ 

**_HnSquirrel_**  
_Hey, you online?_

Later that day, Hyunjin was greeted with a message. He was happy as always, but he wasn't aware yet to what this simple message would soon lead. 

**_PrinceJinnie_**  
_Yeah, what's up? _

**_HnSquirrel_**  
_I think it's time for us to finally meet up, don't you think? _

His heart skipped a beat. Finally, after all this time his wish would come true.

But he couldn't bring himself to smile. Something, and Hyunjin wasn't sure what, felt off. 

**_PrinceJinnie_**  
_Yes, of course. What about tomorrow? At that Café... wait I'll leave you it's location. _

［**_Location attached_**］

**_HnSquirrel_**  
_Yes, sure I'm in! _

After deciding on a reasonable time and saying good night to each other, Hyunjin locked his phone. 

Through his nose he took a deep breath. The boy's heart was fluttering like crazy, but he was more nervous than ever. 

~~ 

Hyunjin was already at the Café they both agreed on meeting in. The day has come quicker than Hyunjin had thought. 

He put more effort in his looks than usual, even asked Seungmin for advice. In the end they decided for something more casual, yet good looking. 

The younger even helped him with styling his hair, going for a simple parted look. 

Hyunjin looked around the Café. It's funny to try and find someone when you don't even know what they sound or look like. 

Hell, he didn't even know his real name! 

**_PrinceJinnie_**  
_I'm here _

**_HnSquirrel_**  
_Me too!_

**_PrinceJinnie_**  
_Where are you?_

**_HnSquirrel_**  
_Sitting by the window _

After reading that, he wasted no time in walking throught the building. Hyunjin checked every seat that was by the window. That was, until he saw an unpleasant surprise. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

There was Jisung, sitting on a seat that was supposed to be his date's. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Hyunjin figured he may have taken his seat while his date got to the toilet or something like that. Yeah, that had to be the case. 

In no way could this idiot be his supposed date. 

"Waiting for my date of course. They're supposed to be here by now."

Hyunjin's world started to crush down at the word "Date" leaving his mouth. This had to be a sick prank, something the other planned to get a good laugh out of it. 

"Mine too." Hyunjin then said without any emotion. 

Jisung finally seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation as well. He stared back at the older.

If those eyes could kill, Hyunjin would be already dead by now. 

"What's your date's name?"

"None of your business!"

"I said what is. Your date's. Name."

Jisung sighed.

"PrinceJinnie..." And you could see Jisung heart break in real time as he realized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as promised, here's the next chapter!   
It's starting to get real. You think everything will settle between the two? Or perhaps maybe even get worse? You gotta find out soon wink wonk.
> 
> As always though, leave some kudos and comments if you liked it^^


	5. Chapter 5

"So, You are indeed him?" Jisung said. His eyes were fixed on the table. 

Hyunjin nodded. Jisung though couldn't see. The boy wouldn't even dare to look up and stare his supposed "Date" in the face. 

"Yeah." Hyunjin said. 

Although he kept his voice rather soft, almost hesitant, Jisung could hear it loud and clearly. For a while, this word echoed in his head non-stop.

To Jisung it was unbelievable. How unlucky did a single human have to be for this all to occure? A deep sigh left his lips as he fiddled with his fingers.

Hyunjin was the same. It was strange. The boy didn't feel angry or like laughing about it, no, he was sad and added to that, felt guilty. 

But, at least Hyunjin learned his lesson. Never in his life would he use a dating app again. He was completely convinced now that those only cause complications and hurt. Untrustworthy.

"But then, why did you even text me in the first place?" Jisung asked with disbelieve in his voice. 

The question was dumb, both were aware. Jisung though, tried his hardest to still somehow put the blame on Hyunjin. It was almost like it was in his nature already.

But it was mainly because he felt like life was unfair to him. Jisung couldn't grasp the reality, that he may have lost the person who he liked, god, even loved. 

"What?" Hyunjin was offended, his eyes wide. "Where the hell should I have known from that it was you all the time? Are you out of your mind?" 

"I-"

Hyunjin was right. Jisung sunk into his seat, head thrown back in annoyance. 

"If I knew it was you, I wouldn't even have texted back in the first place! I would've never said those things to you, never did those things to and with you."

A pause as Hyunjin held his forehead. "But I-"

He stopped mid-sentence. 

"But what, Hyunjin?" Jisung asked, his voice soft now.

"I- nothing." Hyunjin bit the inside of his mouth as he faced Jisung. "Let's go home." 

The younger felt his disappointment. That was the first time in his life that he could actually relate to the latter. 

~~

As Jisung massaged his temples, he sat on his own bed. The older was besides him, still keeping his respective distance though. 

Uncomfortable tension filled the air. Of course, it wasn't the first time they argued, but this was something else. You could even call it an argument in the first place.

"You know-" Hyunjin then spoke up, which almost startled Jisung. His voice though, was shaky and low. "-I really do hate you." 

Oh, great. Jisung rolled his eyes. After hours this is the only thing Hyunjin manages to bring out of his ever filthy mouth. 

"Yeah, don't worry, I feel the sa-" Jisung stopped in his tracks when he heard a weak sound from the other side of his bed. The noise sounded suspiciously like... sobbing? 

He looked over. Hyunjin was crying. 

"H-hyunjin?" Jisung caught himself showing actual concern for the older. What was it that suddenly got into him? 

"But, I hate myself more."

_What_ Jisung thought in a total state of surprise.

"I hate myself more for lying to you and myself the _whole fucking time_." 

Hyunjin tried to wipe his tears away, but they wouldn't stop coming. "All that time, all that freaking time, I said and tried to show you how much I despise you, when in fact I used it to overplay the fact that I- I-" 

Hyunjin was interrupted by his own tears again, bawling at this point. Jisung was shocked. He sat there like frozen, couldn't bring himself to say nor do anything.

"I'm so sorry Jisung. I'm such a bad person." Hyunjin said.

Jisung processed every word that came out of the olders mouth. So much made sense, yet so much didn't. Why would he try to hide his true intentions? 

But that wasn't the question which pulled on his nerves now, no, it was something else. 

"So..." Jisung looked over to the older before taking a deep breath. "You like me?"

Hyunjin looked away before he nodded. That was the moment Jisungs feelings crashed down on him. He suddenly felt regret for everything bad he has said and done to this boy.

Of course it wasn't entirely his fault. How was he supposed to know that Hyunjin lied to him after all?

But deep down, Jisung felt like he should have. 

"But, Hyunjin-" The younger felt himself tearing up too watching the other cry restlessly. "Why? I mean, why do you even like me? I was a piece of shit to you all this time and yet you still..."

"No. You're perfect." Hyunjin said. He looked over to Jisung once again, now not avoiding his gaze, but staring into his eyes. "You don't understand! Look at you with your perfect eyes, your adorable cheeks and your kissable lips..."

Silence.

"Oh-" Hyunjin exclaimed, aware of the fact of what he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Is this how you really feel about me? It's not one of your mindless pranks again?" Jisung's voice now fell to a serious tone. 

Hyunjin swallowed. "Yes."

This word. This single word made Jisung reconsider all his life choices. He started to chew on his fingernails, deep in thought.

It's impressive how fast your feelings and views to one person can change. Like some sort of lever has been pulled, the younger suddenly felt empathy for the other. Yet, he wasn't sure how he would think of Hyunjin starting from now.

"Please... _please_ look at me or at least say something... Jisung." Hyunjin grabbed his chin, turning his face so he was looking at him.

Jisung may not be sure what he wanted in the future, but he surely knew what he wanted now.

He kissed Hyunjin. 

Jisung leaned in closer to his lips, hesitating a second, before he finally closed the distance between them completely. 

The kiss was awkward and short, but the spark was incredible. The younger broke the contact and looked into Hyunjin's eyes before a flirty smirk formed on his lips. 

Oh, how the tables have turned. 

Hyunjin was completely caught off guard when Jisung pinned him down on the bed though, continuing to kiss him. This time it wasn't weird at all though, no, it was way deeper and more passionate than before.

It was like flames ignited inside their bodies. A sparkling, incredible, hot sensation. 

They melted into each other as none of their past actions mattered anymore.

It felt so messy, yet so pure and right. Jisung was determined. His hands which supported his weight on the bed before, now wandered underneath Hyunjin's shirt.

Hyunjin whined desperately as he felt his hand playing with his nipple and the younger slipping his tongue inside his mouth at the same time. It was so much. 

It was so much, yet so less. Hyunjin wanted more, more of it, more of Jisung.

~~

"Well that's interesting." A familiar voice said.

The two of them jumped away from each other. Simultaneously, they both looked to the door which was now wide open. 

Seungmin stood there, hands rested on his sides with an amused grin on his face. 

"S-seungmin I can exp-"

"No need to. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Seungmin winked to the both of them before giving them their privacy.

It was given them too late now though. 

A few minutes passed, both of them processing what happened before they broke into laughter. It was genuine and pure, nothing he thought he could connect to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin, the one he hated so much.

Hyunjin, the one he couldn't imagine he could ever replace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for todays chapter^^
> 
> Tomorrow will be the last part of this fiction! I'll probably make a continuation of it sometime though, maybe one that's longer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Shut the fuck up."

A day passed since the incident. Jisung decided that they should grab some Ice cream which seemed to... escalate a bit.

"What do you mean? Every fucking sane human being knows that vanilla is the best sort of Ice cream." Jisung said and crossed his arms.

As soon as they got home, a debate started about what Ice cream is the best. Ridiculous, you may think.

Jisung though couldn't understand how anyone was able to even look at mint Ice cream.

"You're so pathetic. Mint is way too underrated, but you refuse to accept that don't you?"

Jisung wheezed. "I hate you."

"Hm?" Hyunjin chuckled out of nowhere. Before Jisung knew, the taller one stood right in front of him, cornering him to the wall in his room. "Sure you do.''

"Wh- what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jisung said, panicking.

It wasn't long until Hyunjin's lips met Jisung's own. The kiss was long and sloppy.

"Well what does it look like?" Hyunjin felt up the younger's torso, before he rested his hands on his small waist.

"I'm gonna fuck the hatred out of you." Hyunjin said and Jisung almost chocked on his own spit.

Hyunjin leaned in again, this time although attacking his necks and sucking on it. He left a few marks, but that was alright. After all everyone should know that he already belongs to him.

The older decided that he wasn't done yet, his hands wandering under his shirt and finding his nipples. He played a bit with them while he continued to suck and bite down onto his neck.

All the little noises the younger made were heavenly. So cute, yet so incredibly sexy. Every whine, every single moan aroused Hyunjin more and more. 

Hyunjin stopped to take his and Jisung's shirt off. He saw Jisung eyeing the bed and he knew what he wanted. 

"Not today babe."

A shiver ran down Jisung's spine. He wasn't sure whether it was because of the pet name or the words that left his mouth in general.

Hyunjin stepped back to take his pants off, leaving him in only his underwear. "You too. Take it off."

Jisung obeyed even though he hesitated a bit. He was quick to take his pants off along with his boxers too. 

The older took his time to stare at Jisung's body. So beautiful. So perfect.

He licked his lips before he devoured Jisung once again. The taller one kissed the other roughly, biting down on his bottom lip as he took his dick into his hands.

He gave it a few experimental slow strokes before he sped up, getting the younger to full hardness. Hyunjin then firmly grabbed the base and broke the kiss to look at Jisungs face. 

His lips were swollen from all the wild kissing and his eyes screamed ecstasy. Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to ruin him completely.

"Spread your legs a bit." Hyunjin said in a breathy voice.

And Jisung did so. He couldn't find the right words at the moment, it was too overwhelming.

He felt a hand going between his shaky thighs. They stopped at his entrance, the olders long fingers circling his rim.

"Is this alright?" Hyunjin stopped for a second, waiting for Jisungs reaction.

He gave him a nod before bringing his hand to his mouth, preparing to bite down on it to not get to loud. After all Seungmin was sleeping just two rooms away.

Soon enough, Hyunjin inserted one of his fingers. He felt around and moved it slowly before adding another digit.

"Did you ever finger yourself before?" Hyunjin asked.

"Mhh, yes." Jisung managed to finally say inbetween all the little whines and moans which were muffled due to his hand. "Actually did it in the shower this morning."

The older moaned at the thought of Jisung fingering himself in the shower. His hair would be so wet and his noises would sound so sweet echoing through the room.

But he decided to safe this thought for another time. Right now he had to focus on pleasuring the younger who was still pinned against the wall.

After some more minutes of fingering him, he removed his fingers. All that time Hyunjin was avoiding Jisung's sweet spot on purpose. It was torture. 

"Wait here. I'm gonna get some lube."

He rummaged through Jisungs drawer as if he knew that it was stored in there and then came back. Hyunjin was about to pop the bottle open when...

_ **Smack!** _

Jisung grabbed him by the shoulders, trading their positions. 

"Give me the bottle."

To say Hyunjin was surprised was underestimated. With wide eyes, he looked at the other, not believing what he had done.

"Give me. The. Bottle. Now." Jisung said once again, this time more demanding.

Hyunjin swallowed before listening to him and handing him the lube.

"Good boy." Jisung got on his knees and did a quick job in pulling down his boxers. He looked at his now exposed cock. He didn't touch it though. It was almost as if he was admiring it first.

"Hmm... so big..." The younger looked up and chuckled at the sight of Hyunjin hiding his flushed face in his hands. 

Him being embarrassed and shy like that was a new sight to Jisung. It was a sight which would grow to be one of his favorites soon. 

Jisung opened the bottle and poured a good amount of the liquid onto his fingers. He then lead them to Hyunjin's hole. 

Hyunjin gasped before his fingers were even inside of him. "B-be careful, I never did this before."

Jisung nodded before he inserted one of his fingers. They were slightly smaller than Hyunjins own, so it was better for the first time.

Hyunjin squirmed on the place. The feeling was new, weird, but nothing special. Jisung felt around, searching for that one specific spot. He watched in awe as Hyunjin's face fall into complete pleasure once he found it.

"Ah" Hyunjin got loud, forgetting about their sleeping friend. "More, more, fuck!"

The olders legs started to shake uncontrollably. He felt like he would collapse any second when Jisung added another digit and another one, continuing to brush his prostate.

"J-jisung, I'm gonna-" A desperate whine left Hyunjin's lips once Jisung removed his fingers. He stood up again and kissed the taller once more.

"Not yet. I'm not done with you."

The older was confused, but then it clicked when Jisung slicked his member up with a lot of lube. 

Hyunjin huffed when Jisung lifted him up. He was surprised to see that Jisung did it so effortlessly, he didn't expect him to be that strong.

The younger then positioned himself in front of Hyunjin's entrance. His other hand held the one of the olders legs which were behind his back. They helpt Hyunjin to hold himself up. 

Then, Jisung pushed in.

He watched how with every inch Hyunjins face got more twisted. Jisung observed every single one of his expressions throughoughly. It was art.

Once it was all in, Jisung stopped moving. This time it was him who marked the others neck to distract him from the stretch. 

Jisung wasn't the longest, but his dick was still thick. That was enough for Hyunjin to almost lose his sanity.

"Please" The older begged. "I'm okay with going rough."

That was when Jisung stopped working on his neck and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This little kinky idiot.

But if that's what he wanted, he would get it. Without any warning, Jisung slammed into him, gaining a high pitched noise from him.

He didn't take his time anymore, picking up pace and fucking all the moans, groans and whines out of the older. 

They didn't bother with keeping quiet anymore. The two didn't know if they pretended they forgot Seungmin or just liked the thrill of it. Probably a bit of both. 

Hyunjin digged his nails into the back of Jisung's neck, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He enjoyed the pleasure, enjoyed the pain, but mostly enjoyed the feeling of Jisung using him how he wanted. 

At this point he was sure their relationship would get better once this is over.

How could he hate the one who made him beg like this after all?

The closer Hyunjin got, the higher and louder his moans got. He was ready to cum, to finally find release, but Jisung had other plans.

Right before Hyunjin actually could orgasm, Jisung stopped completely. Hyunjin groaned at the sudden loss of movement.

He opened his eyes to see Jisung with that flirty grin on his face. This fucker was edging him. 

Somehow though, Hyunjin still tried his best to let Jisung go through with it. He neither moved his hips nor touched himself through it. 

Hyunjin was relieved once he picked up pace again. Jisung started slow before gradually getting faster. He fucked the older against the wall until he was blabbering absolute nonsense.

Soon, Hyunjin felt the familiar heat rise in his abdomen again. It didn't take long anymore until he finally came all over himself. Long stripes of white decorated his stomach, up to his chest. All that while Jisung continued to thrust into him roughly.

The younger fucked him through the most intense orgasm Hyunjin has ever had. This got on until overstimulation.

Jisung enjoyed torturing him a bit more, watching him twitch and squirm until he finally pulled out. 

Hyunjin's legs gave out and he immediately collapsed on the ground. He panted, still completely wrecked from his high.

The older watched as Jisung continued to jerk himself off and an idea came to his mind.

"Please... cum on my face." Hyunjin insisted and Jisung didn't hesitate like he did earlier. After a few more strokes, he came all over the older's face.

He stuck his tongue out, some strings actually landing on it. The majority of it though, was painting his cheeks and the corner of his lip. 

Hyunjin did his best to lick it off and wiped the remainments with a tissue which Jisung gave him.

After a while of coming down from their highs, the two of them looked at each other until Jisung broke the silence. 

"Alright, I don't hate you anymore." He chuckled. "Actually, you're cute. Especially when you're begging or when yo-"

"Shut up!" Hyunjin got up, ready to tickle Jisung to death, when his phone vibrated. He sighed.

The taller then stood up, got into his boxers and checked his messages.

"Oh not again." He said. "I got about 45 messages from Seungmin telling us to finally shut up or he will kick us out." 

Five minutes of silence fell between them. Then they both fell into deep laughter about the whole situation.

This was just the start of something beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! Hope you liked the story!!!
> 
> Actually, after two years of writing, this is the first story I actually finished. It may have taken actual months to do so since mental health and writers block pulled me down, but I made it. It may not be the best or longest fiction, but I'm still proud.
> 
> Also: This is my first, but definetly not my last. Actually got something short in the works before I move on to something bigger. Hope you're looking forward to it!
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. Your support is the main reason I managed to complete this.


End file.
